


Fluffy McFluff Fluff

by callmedok



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Snapshots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok
Summary: Earl Harlan and Cecil Palmer are together, in some distant universe.In some world, they're happy.





	Fluffy McFluff Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago in the fall of 2013, when I was young and didn't let a 18+ warning stop me for I was full of hubris, there existed the Nightvale Community Kink Meme. And I, for the foolish man I was, entered it's embrace and began to fill out some prompts.
> 
> What you see before you is one such prompt, written while all we still had was mysterious doubles and sand storms that couldn't be explained. Here we have Earl Harlan and Cecil Palmer in love.
> 
> Enjoy this time capsule of older writing.

1.

Cecil finds it adorable when, absentmindedly, Earl sings/hums beneath his breath.  
  
Getting ready in the morning is accompanied by partially hummed words, a tune whistled after a quick kiss before heading out the door after breakfast.  
  
Knowing that Earl sings along to the Weather whenever he has the chance makes him smile sometimes in the studio.  
  
Whenever he thinks about any of this, he can't help but smile anyways.  
  
2.

Earl remembers their first date, even this many years later.  
  
Him an awkward young man with skinned knees half the time from falling from trees, calluses from hard work and weapon handling, bandages on his arms when the only thing that would save him would be a quick and messy blood sacrifice.  
  
Cecil with braces, limbs that seemed a bit too long on his body, always carrying himself as if he was shorter than he actually was.  
  
They had ended up in one of the booths at the Moonlight All-Nite Diner, and this was back before the jukeboxes turned into evil other dimensional mechanical beasts so Earl asked if Cecil wanted some music.  
  
Cecil, taking a brief break from his mint milkshake, looked up and, slightly embarrassed, named what he wanted.  
  
Smiling because the song fits the mood so well, Earl simply nods and goes to put in a few quarters.  
  
(He still recalls what song it is, how they danced rather stupidly that night because they could, and whenever he is just kind of thinking he can't help but hum a bit of _Good Ol' Fashioned Loverboy_. The associated memories are always nice.)  
  
3.

Earl doesn't usually bring the scouts to their shared apartment, but sometimes unconventional meetings happen because something happened to the community center.  
  
But when he does, if Cecil is home either before or after a show, then there are always snacks all around.  
  
Cecil plays parent when he doesn't need to, and Earl can't thank him enough for it.  
  
By now, Cecil has even taken to a couple of the kids and doesn't mind helping them out with small things on occasion like making a soft meat crown or helping with repairing tears in clothing if Earl is helping someone else with the same thing.  
  
It makes Earl wonder sometimes, if he should bring up the question of wanting kids.  
  
But right now the scouts are basically the kids, and both of them seem pretty content with that.  
  
4.

Even after so long, the both of them act like they've only gotten together a few months ago.  
  
They still have that sort of lightheartedness to their relationship like it was brand new, and it's...comforting.  
  
(Cecil rather out of the blue kisses Earl, and Earl laughs before kissing back.)  
  
5.

Cecil fixes the knot in Earl's neckerchief, and Earl does his best not to let out a fond sigh.  
  
They're getting married, and Cecil is more focused on the slightly sloppy knot (Earl gets nervous, okay?) than anything else.  
  
"Done yet?" he asks, placing a hand on Cecil's.  
  
"For now, yes." Cecil replies, taking a step back to give Earl a quick once-over.  
  
(They marry in the summer because why not, Earl in his Scout uniform and Cecil in the best suit he could find in their budget. The Boy Scouts are also there, as are any citizens who are close enough to the two of them. Old Woman Josie is dabbing at her eyes with a white linen handkerchief, and the Angels behind her simply give small nods that are most likely approving.  
  
When 'Good Ol' Fashioned Loverboy' comes on as the song they first dance to, Cecil laughs into Earl's shoulder and says softly "And I thought I was sentimental."  
  
Earl laughs, and the rest of the night they enjoy themselves.)  
  
6.

They're happy together.  
  
Sometimes they snuggle together on the couch and Earl combs his fingers through Cecil's hair.  
  
Sometimes Cecil leaves a flower of some sort tucked into one of Earl's breast pockets.  
  
Earl sometimes twists the gold wedding band absentmindedly, while feeling the cool metal against his skin sometimes helps Cecil come back to himself.  
  
Things are perhaps as good as they get in Night Vale for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original prompt: http://nightvalecommunitykink.dreamwidth.org/822.html?thread=607798#cmt607798


End file.
